Dangerous Circus Love: Aftermath
by Emihiro Tepes
Summary: This is a continuation of Writer's-411's story: Dangerous Circus love.


**Hello, all! It's Christmas Break, SO MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS. Anyway, this is a new story. But in order to read this you have to have read Writer's-411's 2-shot: Dangerous Circus Love. So, enjoy!**

**WARNING: SMUT**

**Grimm: When can I not be the Neanderthal?**

**Ichi: Never!**

**Emi: Sometime once I'm done.**

_**Ichigo texting**_

**Shinji texting**

* * *

I

Ichigo sighed lightly, glancing over at the calm blunette. It had been a few days after Grimmjow awoke in the hospital and Ichigo's father seeing their "fun". It had been a mess getting Grimmjow into Ichigo's car. The male kept growling and snarling, and punches were thrown. But eventually Ichigo succeeded as well as getting the violent male into some shorts. By now, due to many arguments with Grimmjow, Ichigo could decipher what each grunt and growl meant.

"We're almost there." Ichigo informed, briefly glancing at Grimmjow before looking back at the road again. The returning grunt was a simple one, meaning 'okay'.

Circus Hollow was under new management now, and in a couple more days would leave. Ichigo couldn't wait. The sooner they were gone, the sooner things could return to semi-normality. Some of the performers left, saying it just wasn't the same. It was mainly those that while watching their performances, scared Ichigo. Nnoitora, Szayel, and Ulquiorra were the people that Ichigo knew left. Ichigo shuddered at the memory, which made the car move and Grimmjow growl loudly in warning.

"Sorry, Grimm'." Ichigo said and pressed the break, making the car slow to a complete stop. "Well, this is my apartment complex."

Grimmjow then looked to Ichigo with his bright blue eyes and Ichigo smiled kindly.

"Grimmjow this is my home," Ichigo said. "And now it's yours as well."

When Ichigo got out of the car, Grimmjow's eyes widend and he seemed to be on the verge of panicking. Ichigo just kept smiling as he opened the door for the male. Grimmjow got out carefully, on guard as he followed Ichigo on his feet and knuckles. Ichigo quickly realized his direction was getting more female attention and he was all too aware as to _why._ He stopped at the sight of blonde.

"Hey, Ichi!" The blonde male grinned, then whistled at Grimmjow. "Who's the hottie?"

"Shin, No. Okay?" Ichigo groaned and Shinji whined, leaning onto Ichigo. Suddenly Shinji froze at the loud and angry growl. "Just back off and you'll be okay."

When Shinji complied, Ichigo turned around.

"Shinji is good. He won't hurt me." Ichigo assured, Shinji watched his friend talk to the blunette.

"How'd ya' meet 'im?" Shinji asked.

"Uh... That's- Lokk, I'll tell you later, alright?' Ichigo said.

"I'll hold you to it." The piano grin that Shinji gave made Ichigo shiver as he remembered the performer with the exact same smile. Grimmjow seemed to remember that smile as well.

"N-Nnoitoraa..." The blunette growled, standing to full height and stepping forward. The six foot tale brute was lost in the memories of how the performer would make fun, taunt him and occasionally use a cattle prod on him.

"Wh-What?!" Shinji backed up, terrified of the look Grimmjow had.

"Grimm, STOP!" Ichigo demanded, stepping in frnt of Shinji. The beast stopped then. "Shinji is not Nnoitora."

"I-I'll just go then, Ichi." Shinji said, walking away and Ichigo saighed. "Call ya'."

Ichigo spent the next hour arguing with the stubborn male. Once in Ichigo's apartment, Grimmjow cautiously looked around and growled in annoyance.

"What now?" Ichigo sighed, pulling out his phone to text Shinji, hoping the blonde was okay.

_**Hey, you okay?**_

**I think, where's you meet that barbarian?**

_**He's not a barbarian! .. I met him at Circus Hollow.**_

**That's adult only circus? Naughty Ichi.**

_**Shut up. He was a performer that had been treated inhumanely.**_

**Who's Nnoitora?**

_**Oh, uh, another performer. You two have similar smiles and that's what set Grimm off.** _

Then Ichigo got no reply. Then at that moment, a crash came from the kitchen. the orangette pocketed his phone and stoipped when seeing Grimmjow ontop of the counter and the dishes were on the floor.

"What. The. Actual. Fuck Grimmjow?!" The orangette asked, glaring at him. Grimmjow blinked and grinned, slinking off of the counter gracefully. Ichigo gulped lightly and backed away from the blunette. "N..No..."

"Ichigo... Master..." He smiled and pounced on the blushing man. Ichigo whimpered when the man above him nibbled on his neck, taking off his shirt. grimmjow pressed closer to Ichigo and undid his jeans.

""Urrrr... N-No... G-Grimmjow." Ichigo weakly tried to stop the blunette. grimmjow ignored ichigo's protests, after all of Ichigo's clothing was gone he nipped and licked down the orangette's body.

"Mmmm..." The blunette purred and went to undo his shorts, Ichigo panted lightly while trying to regain his thoughts. Suddenly a too hot mouth wrapped around his cock.

"Ah!" Ichigo gasped, threading slim fingers through bright blue locks. Grimmjow hummed and pulled Ichigo closer to him. The orangette tensed when he felt a finger experimentally prod his enterance. "Ouch. Easy."

The sucking stopped and blue eyes locked with brown, Ichigo blushed brightly and Grimmjow leaned forward to kiss the flustered man. Those fingers stopped moving inside him and were removed but replaced with Grimmjow's cock. With a grunt the blunette entered Ichigo slowly.

"A-A-Ah!" Ichigo's eyes closed tightly, trying to relax and ignore the slight pain. Small tears fell from Ichigo's eyes and the male above him gently licked up the tears. A couple seconds later and the blunette began to thrust harshly. Ichigo gasped and groaned loudly, Grimmjow kissed him before turning him onto his hands and knees. "Oh, Shit!"

Grimmjow continued to thrust harshly into the orangette, pushing Ichigo's head down to create a more submissive position. The dominant growled lowly and his submissive gasped and mewled. Ichigo stole a glance back to the tattooed man and shuddered at the feral grin spread across Grimmjow's face. Then the dominant hit it. That bundle of nerves that made Ichigo scream in pleasure.

"OH GODS!"" He moaned with a blush and Grimmjow growled again, louder this time as his pace quickened. "Grimm!"

The blunette thrusted hasher, and faster each time he hit Ichigo's prostate.

"Nnnngh!" Ichigo graned, his face as red as his namesake. Brown eyes closed while he moaned, his back arched when he came. Grimmjow grunted when he felt his mate constrict around him. "G-Grimmjow!"

Said male leaned against Ichigo, cumming deeply into the body below.

"Mmmmmmmmm... Ichi-mate." Grimmjow purred happily, Ichigo blushed as he panted. After a few minutes, Grimmjow removed himself from Ichigo and the orangette winced. A knock came and Ichigo got up to put on his boxers, Then he put on his skinny jeans not bothering to button them up. When he opened the door, his blush grew and his eyes widened. Standing there with the biggest grin he'd ever seen the blonde have was Shinji. Instantly Ichigo knew the blonde heard what had went on moments before.

"Hey, Ichi. Can I come in now?"


End file.
